


"Hopelessly devoted to you"

by katesolo0502



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Grease - Freeform, Inspired by Grease, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, One Shot, Reader-Insert, young!Sirius Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502
Summary: Grease (1978) inspired Sirius One Shot where he and y/n meet and fall in love over the summer but when they reunite at Hogwarts, Sirius treats her differently with the Marauders around.With a happy end :)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	"Hopelessly devoted to you"

It was yet another one of these pureblood events my parents dragged me to. I never liked these, but for the past few times we went, I actually got excited.

Not because of the superficial, stuck up environment that judges every move you make. No, it was because I got to spent time with this really cute guy that seemed to be at almost every party without me actually knowing his real name.

I liked him a lot. He was funny but I could talk to him about my family problems as well and he also opened up to me a bit after I reassured him and showed him, that I am in the same situation.

When we got there I spent a few minutes inside because my parents forced me to talk to some of their _friends_ but after that I immediately went to the patio where I knew he would withdraw himself to.

"Good evening Sir"

He smirked at me and put his drink down as he turned around to face me.

"Wow, y/n, you look stunning as ever", he complimented and reached out for me to grab his hand as he pulled me over to him. I sat down on the bench and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Pads, you look handsome as well"

I took a deep breath, smelling his cologne, finally feeling comfortable again. The summer holidays were the worst. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts with my friends and my parents didn't allow me to visite them that often because they were halfbloods and muggleborns.

It was hell and I really looked forward to this right here.

I could feel him relaxing as well.

"You know, when I'm with you I feel comfortable", he started.

"I know what you mean. It's a big contrast between what's going on inside. They are all putting up a show but this is real"

"What would they say if they saw us like this?", he laughed but I could sense the uneasieness.

"I don't know about your parents but mine would be thrilled. They would arrange our marriage then and there. Maybe the two outcasts can _correct_ eachother. And even if they don't, the family will at least remain pureblooded", I tried to make it sound like a joke but we both knew it was the truth.

"You are a realist aren't you?", he questioned.

"I have to be"

"Then tell me: Is this a realistic thing for me to do?", he asked as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him.

I looked up into his grey eyes but I soon closed mine as he gently pressed our lips together.

The kiss was soft, romantic and full of emotion.

I had thought about doing this a lot. He was so sweet and kind and just a selfless, broken soul that tried his best. It was safe to say I had a huge crush.

"Was that okay?", he wanted to make sure.

"Perfect"

Time went by and the people slowly started to leave so we had to return to our parents.

"Pads? When will I see you again?", I was actually sad now that we kind of had a thing.

"Soon, I'm sure of it", he smiled and gave me one last kiss before he disappeared into the large group of people.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything else the next few weeks and the minute I saw Lily, Dorcas and Marlene on the Hogwarts-Express I told them everything.

"I met a guy. Cute as can be"

"Wait! Merlin, is he hot?", came from Marlene.

"Yes! He is so handsome, quite tall, beautiful eyes and his hair…. Lord"

Lily laughed and shook her head: "Baby, you are head over heels but I'm so happy for you"

I was feeling giddy.

"Hold on, does he go to Hogwarts or is he older?", said Dorcas.

"Or is he a Muggle?", added Lily.

I stopped for a moment.

"I don't know. He is a wizard. I did meet him at one of these awefull pureblood events we both despise but he never told me his age and we never talked about Hogwarts. But if he went here, I would have noticed him before, right?", the question at the end was more for me as it was for my friends.

"Mystery guy… did he at least tell you his name?"

But before I could answer we were interrupted by the lady from the trolley and after that by a paper plane flying into our compartment and exploding into heart shaped confetti.

"Potter…", Lily murmured.

After that we forgot about the conversation and changed the subject to Lily and her growing quite fond of James Potter.

* * *

Simultaniously, the Marauders sat in their compartment talking about the same situation.

"You actually got yourself another girl? And here I was, thinking you'd only go for the girls at school", James joked stuffing his mouth with sweets.

"Did you do anything with her?", Peter asked mischievously.

Sirius just smirked as the boys laughed.

"You will never get a decent girl with your attitude, Padfoot", Remus commented putting away his chocolate.

"She is acutally a nice girl Moony"

His friends looked at him, going silent. He felt the need to retract his honest statement and make a joke out of it. So he did. His friends would never expect him to go all soft for a girl and he felt vulnerable. 

* * *

Walking into the castle I felt home again.

"Hey y/n, what did you say your guy's name was?", Dorcas was invested already.

"He gave me a nickname. It was Pads. I know, weird but I'd love to find out the meaning one day"

If I would have payed attention a little more, I would have heared Marlene caugh unnaturally and see Dorcas looking at Lily with big eyes. She only shook her head, mouthed "Don't say anything" and lead me into the great hall with one arm around my shoulder.

We sat down as usual and went to our commonroom after dinner.

But before I could go up the stairs to the girls dorms, Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a group of people sitting on the couches.

"Hey Black, I have a surprise for you"

Your red headed friend pushed you infront of her. Feeling pretty weirded out by her behaviour you noticed the boy staring at you pretty late.

"Y/n?"

"Wait, did you say Black?", you were happy but confused as you turned to look at Lily then back at the boy you kisses a few weeks ago.

"Sirius Black. Nickname Padfoot or Pads", she clarified.

"I had no idea. I mean I've heared of you but I didn't have a clear face to conntect it to. I knew I recognised you from somewhere", you laughed and went to walk towards him, as he retreated a bit, making you stop.

"Cool to see you here, babe"

"What?", you were taken aback. His happy expression changed into a smug one.

"You were heading to bed, mind if I join you, babygirl?", this owned a laugh from his friends.

He was so different infront of the marauders. So nasty, greasy and just way too flirtatious. Where was the romantic Pads I knew and fell in love with? I though we actually had something. Maybe for him it was just a distraction from his family when he had nothing else to do.

"What the bloody hell is going on with you?"

"What do you mean, princess?"

I just turned around and went to bed.

If I had known that he was the Sirius Black, I might have keept my distance from him, knowing his reputation with girls but now it was too late.

I didn't even know if I had the right to be sad about this.

We weren't dating, we just spent a few evenings this summer together and kissed. _A lot._

We didn't really know eachother and we had met only a year ago.

Obviously I couldn't tell him what to do.

"That's Sirius Black. He has had nearly every girl in school and he just wants one thing from them. He played you. I'm so sorry love that you had to fall for him. Shows how far he'd go to get a girl into bed", Marlene hugged me tight.

* * *

"What was that about? Do you know her?", James asked as his best friend returned to the group.

"That was the girl you were talking about on the train, right? Y/n L/n?", Remus smirked.

Sirius didn't say anything but for his friends it was sufficient enough.

"Didn't know you liked her, when did you meet?", Peter teased.

"I don't really know her, she's hot tho", he lied.

James laughed.

"If I wasn't so in love with Evans… What I'm saying is: she's kinda cute"

"Shut up, Potter", Sirius snapped and left the commonroom to go to bed.

His friends were confused but Remus had an idea what was going on.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I spent my time with Lily, Dorcas, Marlene and sometime Remus when he was studying with Dorcas. I tried my best to ignore Sirius and zone out of every conversation that included his name.

He was trying to get my attention but I purposefully looked the other way.

If he didn't want to admit that he knew me, infront of his friends then that was his problem. Not mine.

But as hard as I tried, I couldn't find an explanation why he though he needed to hide me. Remus was a sweet guy, he wouldn't have judged Sirius, Peter was always on Sirius' side and James was way too distracted with Lily to care. Besides, I actually think he would've been happy that he and his basically brother were dating two best friends.

Maybe he had a girlfriend? No, he didn't strike you as a cheater. He would simply break up and then sleep with the next girl. He didn't care. At least that's what girls were saying around Hogwarts.

Or his reputation as a player was more important to him than I.

" _Y/n!_ ", he whispered as I was looking for a specific book at the library.

"Y/n, please", his voice sounded desperate and sad? I couldn't ignore him any longer so I turned around.

I had to look up at him because he was taller than me. His grey eyes looked dull.

" _Now_ you know me?"

"I'm so incredibly sorry-"

"But you're _still_ hiding! You try to talk to me but only when your friends aren't anywhere near and no one can see us!", I tried to be quiet but I wanted to scream at him for making me look like a fool.

"Do you know what it is like to be _pettied_ by your friends because you fell in love with the most notorious fuckboy in school who is known for breaking girls' hearts and never settling down for anyone?"

"You are in love with me?"

You were speechless, this was the part that he concentrated on? Not defending himself for calling him a fuckboy? Wow.

"Yes, Sirius. **I am hopelessly devoted to you**. But that doesn't seem to matter anymore, does it?"

The way he looked at you made you want to cry so you turned around and walked away. You didn't want him so see you like that. You didn't want him to know that you were one of the many girls that had their heart broken by Sirius Black.

The sadness and conflict in his eyes had told you enough. He didn't know how to tell you that he wasn't returning the feelings. At least he was _nice_ about it.

* * *

Sirius didn't know what to do. He wanted to follow you and _Merlin_ he wanted to finally kiss you again but he couldn't. Then he had to tell you that he loved you as well and he wasn't ready to admit that to you nor himself. He never felt like this with a girl before and he was afraid that he was terrible at being a boyfriend.

When it was just you and him at these events, it was like you were in your own little bubble but now, at Hogwarts, you both had your lives and friends and reputations and he didn't want anything to change.

_Or did he?_ He finally would have someone that is always by his side, that understands his struggles, that actually liked him.

You were smart, sweet, loyal, good at heart, brave, absolutely beautiful and you loved him.

He was so stupid. He would never find someone like you again. Why did he ever let you go?

* * *

"Y/n!", you heared Sirius shouting. You were surprised. You were standing in the middle of the great hall and people were looking at him.

You turned around nontheless and what awaited you was an out of breath boy standing infront of you, fixing his hair and tie for just a second and taking a deep breath.

"I love you too"

You didn't say anything out of shock.

"Please forgive me. I miss you so much", he pleaded as he took your hands in his.

"I'm really desperate here. You wanna say something?"

Finally you registered what just happened. He told you that he loved you. In the great hall while everyone was there.

A smile formed on your face.

"I forgive you under one condition"

"Anything"

"Kiss me right here so everybody knows that you're mine"

And he did. It was perfect. I had missed this so much and finally he owned up to us.

He held my face in place with one hand on the back of my head and one on my hips while I placed my hands on his shoulders. He pulled me close.

We broke the kiss and got a few cheers and disgusted looks. PDA wasn't for everyone but this had to happen, I needed to know if he'd actually do it.

His friends were whistling from the Gryffindor table and Sirius smirked.

"Can I join you guys for dinner?"

"You think I'm letting go of your hand?", we laughed as we went and sat down with the boys who were all beaming.

James was the first one to say anything:

"Welcome to the fun side of Hogwarts. Now as an initiation ritual, **we** would like you to convince Evans to finally go out with me"

The others laughed and Sirius slapped his friend on the arm.

" **We**? You better not get her involved with your antics about Lily. That won't end well", Remus warned, still smiling though.

I laughed too, winking at James as I said: "I don't think that's necessary. She's convinced. Just too stubborn. I think if you ask her once more, really genuine and romantic, she will most definitely stay yes"

"I love your girlfriend! We have an insider on the team!"

"Girlfriend… I could get used to that", whispered Sirius in my ear, giving me goose bumps.


End file.
